


Park

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band plays a gig at a park in high school, and it doesn't go as planned.
Kudos: 6





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and is set when they were in high school!

“Nice job scoring this gig for us, Alex. We’ve not done anything like this before, I’m excited!” Rian exclaimed as he drove his SUV into the parking lot of a local park.  
“Thanks man, I thought this might be a good gig for us, because a lot of different people will probably come to this festival, so someone important in music could be in the crowd!” Alex explained with a smile.  
“So, there won’t just be little kids here?” Jack asked.  
“Have you never come to this festival, dude?” Zack asked, sounding surprised.  
“Not since I was a little kid,” Jack replied.  
“I was told people spanning a huge age range will be here. If anything, we’ll gain some fans from this,” Alex sated.  
“Well, that’ll be good. Hey, we should get out and find the stage we’re supposed to play on, we need to set up our gear,” Jack suggested. The four of them got out of Rian’s SUV, then walked into the park.   
The event looked very crowded, which they liked to see. They all walked over to the part of the park that the coordinator of the festival said she’d be at. When the coordinator saw them, she smiled and stopped her conversation to walk over to the band.  
“Hey boys! I’m glad you all agreed to do a set for us. Live music is such a crucial part of this festival, which I’m sure you all know. Have you guys come to this event before?” the coordinator asked.  
“Not since we were pretty young, but we’re excited to play it! Where are we playing? I know we go on in about thirty minutes, and we need to unload our instruments from the car,” Alex explained.  
“You guys should’ve passed a stage close to the lot, and that’s where you’ll be playing. Do you all need any help?” the coordinator offered.  
“I think we should be good, thank you,” Jack replied.  
“Great, I’ll head backstage about ten minutes before you all go on,” the coordinator replied. With that, the boys spent the next twenty minutes transporting their gear from Rian’s car to the stage.   
“Man, I can’t wait until we make it and have a real crew to do all of that shit for us,” Jack stated, wiping sweat off of his head.  
“It wasn’t that bad,” Zack replied.  
“My amp is heavy!” Jack whined.  
“You can complain when you have to carry an entire drum kit back and forth,” Rian stated, sounding tired.  
“Now you know why I wanted to be a guitarist and not a drummer,” Jack said with a laugh.  
“Guys, can we have this discussion later? We go onstage in less than ten minutes, let’s get in the right mindset for that,” Alex stated.  
“You’re right, shouldn’t that coordinator-“ Rian started.  
“Hi boys! Did you guys get everything set up?” she asked with a smile.  
“We did, we’re just waiting for your okay to go on!” Alex replied with a smile.  
“Great, I’ll go out and announce you all!” the coordinator said, walking onstage. After a brief introduction, she walked offstage, and the band took the stage. There were some cheers as they all put on their instruments.  
“Hey everyone, we’re All Time Low! We started this band last year in our freshman year of high school, and we’re stoked to be here to play for you all today!” Alex exclaimed, earning some cheers from the crowd. They all nodded to each other to signify that they were ready and started into their first song.   
Going into this gig, something they were a bit wary of was the reaction they’d get from the crowd, especially since they didn’t really know who they’d be playing to. Luckily, the crowd was made up of mostly teens, and they recognized quite a few of the kids from their school.   
The gig was going really well, and they were halfway done with the second to last song of their seven-song set when Alex noticed a father and son playing frisbee not too far away from where the audience started. He smiled to himself; he remembered coming to this same festival with his parents and doing the same thing with his dad.   
The next time he looked in that direction, he saw the frisbee flying right towards him, and his eyes winced in panic. He quickly stepped out of the way, then watched the frisbee hit Rian hard in the forehead, since he hadn’t seen it coming. Alex heard him curse, but he kept playing until the end of the song. Once it was over, Jack, Zack and Alex rushed over to Rian’s drumkit.  
“Rian, are you okay?” Jack asked.  
“Can you play the next song?” Zack added.  
“Yeah, I think so,” Rian said, holding his head.  
“Damn, that thing must’ve hit you hard, you’re bleeding some,” Alex pointed out, sounding concerned.  
“Yeah, whoever threw it must have a good arm. Let’s play this song,” Rian said. The other three all nodded, then went back to their spots onstage.  
“Thank you, guys, for checking out our set, we’re All Time Low, and we’ll see you next time!” Alex exclaimed as they started into their last song. It went over very well, and they all took a bow before walking offstage.  
“How’re you doing, man?” Alex asked Rian once they were offstage. There was a single chair right off the stage, and Rian took a seat in it.  
“MY head really hurts, I can’t believe a piece of plastic could od that much damage,” Rian said, feeling his head where the frisbee had hit it.  
“We should get you some ice,” Zack suggested.  
“Good idea. Jack, come with me to get some ice for Rian,” Alex instructed. Jack followed Alex over to a concession stand and got a cup of ice.  
“Alex, look, there’s some ducks behind me,” Jack said, laughing and pointing at the three ducks that were closely following him.  
“You should get rid of those things before we get back to Rian,” Alex suggested.  
“Right. Go away, ducks!” Jack stated, walking faster. The ducks continued to follow Jack, picking up their speed as well. Jack started to run towards a pond, still unable to shake the ducks.  
“Alex, they won’t go away!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Of course they won’t,” Alex mumbled as he ran towards Jack to try and help. The ducks had managed to corner Jack by a tree, so Alex started to run towards the tree to help his friend.   
He didn’t notice how many roots there were, and eventually tripped over one, making him skid and fall into the pond. Alex made a splash, hitting the ducks and finally making them go away.  
“Alex, are you alright?” ack asked, walking over to the pond.  
“I fell on my leg, but it doesn’t hurt that much. But, I lost Rian’s ice cup in the water, and my clothes are soaked,” Alex explained as Jack extended a hand to help his friend out of the pond.  
“Should we go get another ice cup?” Jack asked once Alex got to his feet.  
“Technically, yes, but I’m really cold now, so I think we should just go back to my house so I can change out of this outfit, and get him some ice from there,” Alex decided.  
“Fair enough. Let’s go back to the others,” Jack replied, leading Alex back to the stage area.  
“Alex, what happened to you?” Zack asked as soon as he saw Alex.  
“Did you two get my ice?” Rian added, still holding his head.  
“Well, we tried. This group of ducks started chasing Jack, and when I went to try and help, I tripped over a tree root, and fell into the pond. The ice spilled when that happened,” Alex explained, now hugging himself for warmth from the water.  
“Shit dude, we should get home, it’s chilly and you’re not wearing very much. We don’t want you to get sick,” Zack replied.  
“Zack, why are your arms all red?” Jack asked, suddenly noticing how red Zack was.  
“Well, I didn’t think I’d need sunscreen since it’s fall, so I didn’t put any on. Apparently, it doesn’t work like that and I burn easily,” Zack explained, rubbing a burn on his left bicep.  
“Damn, we’ve all had quite the day,” Alex replied.  
“Right, maybe to top it off, we’ll get into a car accident on the drive home,” Rian stated in an annoyed voice.  
“Let’s not speak that into existence,” Zack suggested.  
“I think we should leave our gear here for now. You guys are in pain and Alex needs to get out of those clothes,” Jack pointed out.  
“We were thinking the same thing. I don’t know if I can drive, my head is pounding,” Rian stated.  
“No problem, one of us can,” Alex replied.  
“I can’t move my arms very much, so I don’t think I can,” Zack stated.  
“I can, then,” Alex said, still hugging himself for warmth.  
“Alex, you’re shivering,” Zack pointed out.  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t still probably drive,” Alex said, his teeth starting to chatter.  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think that Jack is the best off to drive,” Rian stated.  
“Hell yeah, I can drive!” Jack exclaimed.  
“We’re going to die before I can get warm,” Alex said, sounding stressed.  
“I think we don’t have much of a choice but to trust Jack’s driving,” Zack pointed out.  
“You guys have nothing to worry about, my driving has gotten better. Come on, let’s get to Alex’s so you guys can do what you need to do to feel better,” Jack stated. Realizing that they really didn’t have a choice, the rest of the band followed Jack over to Rian’s car, then grabbed onto the safety handles after sitting down.   
Once they got to Alex’s, Jack got fresh clothes for Alex, lotion for Zack and his burns, and ice and a painkiller for Rian. Then, he set up spots for them in Alex’s basement, and put on a movie.  
“What a weird day it’s been,” Alex said, getting under a blanket.  
“I know, we all had some shitty luck,” Zack replied.  
“Well, at least we got a good gig out of it,” Rian pointed out.  
“I think we learned a lesson today; we should never play in parks ever again,” Jack said, earning laughs from his friends.  
“Maybe so, but at least we got to have that adventure together,” Alex pointed out.  
“That’s true. Hey, turn up the movie, this scene rules!” Rian exclaimed as Jack turned up the volume. The for of them spent the rest of the day together in Alex’s basement, watching movies and laughing at the crazy day they’d had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! All of the "bad luck" that happens to the guys was what the requester had asked for, so it was fun weaving all of those things together! I think it's safe to say that I'm officially over being sick, so posting should go back to normal! Thank you guys for being so patient with me last week, I really appreciate it. I still have a couple requests to get done, but please send in more if you have them, I love writing them for you guys! Thank you guys for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
